tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Diego Carfax
Diego Carfax '''- Wampir pozorant' 'Informacje' Historia Diego Carfax od małego był olbrzymim fanem książki "Draculas" (s jest nieme), która opowiadała o zmyślonym wampirze arystokracie żyjącym we własnym zamku i pijącym krew ze swoich gości. Diego tak bardzo był zachwycony tą postacią, że postanowił, że sam stanie się wampirem. Niestety wszystkie wampiry pod barierą zostały wybite więc nie mógł przemienić się przez ugryzienie. Postanowił poddać się operacjom plastycznym, żeby upodobnić się do prawdziwego wampira oraz używał makijażu żeby dopełnić wizerunek. Zamieszkał również w opuszczonym zamku Braum w górach w Państwie Ilmard gdzie ściągał swe ofiary. Jednakże nie wysysał im krwi ponieważ nie był wampirem. Ofiary były pożywieniem dla Mazoku Slagmota, którego przyzwał (znał się bowiem na magii). Tak więc Mazoku żerował na ofiarach a Diego na reputacji wampira, tak jak marzył. Ponadto Mazoku zakontraktował się z Carfaxem dając mu wielką pojemność magiczną i wiele mocnych zaklęć. Fałszywy gospodarz Pewnego dnia do wioski Vorum (położonej pod wzgórzami gdzie stał stary zamek) zawitał Lothar oraz jego dwie miko ze świątyni. Odbywał on pielgrzymkę rozsławiającą kościół Glondorii. Lothar od razu wyczuł wielkie zło z zamku i pomimo ostrzeżeń mieszkańców wioski, poszedł sprawdzić co się dzieje. Na miejscu zmierzył się z Diego oraz Slagmotem gdzie podczas walki został znarkotyzowany specjalnym demonicznym pyłkiem. Sprawiło to, że stracił pamięć z ostatnich kilku dni. Został uwięziony w zamku Carfaxa chociaż trudno było mu zrozumieć że jest więźniem a nie gościem bowiem Diego odgrywał rolę znakomitego gospodarza. W nocy jednak Lotarhem pożywiał się Slagmot. W końcu Lotharowi udaje się wysłać list do Nicolasa z prośbą o pomoc. Ten otrzymuje list i wyrusza do zamku na pomoc przyjacielowi ale również łapie się w te samą pułapkę. Lothar i Nicolas są więźniami Zamku Braum przez jakiś czas ale w końcu udaje im się dostrzec pułapkę i wydostać się z Zamku. Następnego dnia wracają uwolnić porwane przez niego miko i inne kobiety. W podziemiach toczą walkę z Diego i Mazoku. Gdy Slagmot ginie, Diego traci całą moc i rzuca się do ucieczki. Obity i zmęczony znika w górskich lasach, spisany na łaskę potworów. Runa Mroku Przegrany na każdym froncie, zrozpaczony Diego zażywa krew smoka zmieszaną z prochem wampirów. Przemienia go to w wampirzego sługę (Freak`a). Od tamtej pory musi ukrywać się przed słońcem, nie jest to jego wymarzone życie. Jednak pewnego dnia na jego ręce pojawiła się Runa Nieba - Runa Mroku która obdarowała go olbrzymią potęgą tworzenia i władzy nad złem. Gdy Diego odkrył, że za jej pomocą może tworzyć potwory, przemienił sam siebie w wampira. Jego marzenie w końcu naprawdę się ziściło. Gdy miał już wymarzoną postać i dużo mocy przyszła kolej na dalsze plany czyli władanie światem (jakże ambitnie). Diego na nową siedzibę wybiera Zamek Faraelen w Górach Kataart bowiem ten zbudowany został kiedyś przez wampiry. Tam odżywia się porwanymi kobietami z których wysysa krew i przemienia je w Harpie które wypełniają jego rozkazy. Cały czas trenował runę i odkrywał jej nowe właściwości. Jego głównym jednak celem jest tworzenie armii potworów którą nasyłał na państwo Dils. Chciał bowiem podbić najpierw ten kraj. Diego pomimo potęgi jaką zyskał nie interesował się sprawami inwazji i jego rola ograniczała się tylko do tworzenia nowych sługusów i potworów do swych oddziałów. Jednakże im więcej ich tworzył tym kontrola nad runą lepiej mu wychodziła. Gdy zobaczył, że najemnicy zaczynają zbyt blisko węszyć jego siedziby, zastawił pułapkę z pyłu Slagmota (Mazoku z którym wcześniej miał kontrakt) przez co podróżnicy tracili pamięć i ginęli zagubieni w Górach albo byli porywani przez wampira (np. drużyna Amazonek). Bitwa w Zamku Faraelen Jednakże jest jedna osoba, która była odporna na pył Slagmota bowiem już kiedyś była poddana jego działaniu. Mowa tutaj o Nicolasie Redclifie który razem ze swoją drużyną: Alcolem, Jeanne, Medifem, Albafiką, Farenem oraz tymczasowymi towarzyszami: Konradem, Dee i Gilbertem wyruszyli do Zamku Faraelen by odnaleźć Runę Nieba i zbadać kto stoi za tworzeniem armii potworów. Mimo, że bohaterowie wpadli w pułapkę i pamięć z ostatnich dni została im wymazana, nie dotyczyło to Nicolasa, który uświadomił i wyjaśnił reszcie sytuacje. Tak więc wymienieni wojownicy i magowie dotarli do Zamku gdzie po pokonaniu kilku potworów i odkryciu obrzydliwych praktyk jakimi pałał się pan twierdzy - stają przed obliczem Carfaxa. Diego na początku jest ździwiony, że ktoś dotarł aż tak dalego ale gdy widzi Nicolasa, uświadamia sobie, że było to możliwe. Z jednej strony jest wściekły na strażnika za stare sprawy a z drugiej strony cieszy się, że będzie mógł zemścić się za upokorzenia z przeszłości. Mówi też, że najpierw zabije jego towarzyszy. Ataki nie działają na Diego, za każdym razem gdy jest zabijany, tworzy się nowy klon z czarnej plazmy. Jest to zasługa oczywiście Runy Mroku bowiem prawdziwy Diego Carfax siedzi troszkę dalej w wielkim kokonie wypełnionym mroczną energią gdzie chce uzyskać ostateczną przemiane w wampira Domnilore. Mag Dee okazuje się Mazoku na usługach Dynasta Grausherry i proponuje Diego układ i współpracę z rasą demonów ale Diego nie chce się z nikim dzielić nową mocą. Nawet atak pełnej mocy Dee, zostaje powstrzymany dzięki runie Nieba. W końcu Diego pokazuje swoją prawdziwą postać wampira. Staje się wtedy bardzo potężny i podejmuje walkę z bohaterami. Walka ta była bardzo zaciekła, wiele osób padało a to ze zmęczenia a to z ran. w dodatku przez Runę Mroku wszyscy musieli w jakiś sposób zmierzyć się z ciemnością w swoim sercu a u niektórych ciemność ta nawet przejęła świadomość i obrócili się przeciwko kolegom z drużyny. Runa sprawiła też, że Nicolas ujrzał dość dotkliwe dla niego wizje starych towarzyszy. Jednakże walka trwała dalej. Z mieszanką magi i broni białej Diego kilka razy został raniony. Nicolas używał miecza Sabienpontaminate, którego dostał wcześniej od ex łowcy wampirów Gilberta, dzięki czemu zadawał mu potężne rany a Konrad ciął zaczarowanym astralnie przez Alcola mieczem. To właśnie Konrad zadał wampirowi ostateczny cios. Po wszystkim moc runy wezbrała w wampirze, ten zaczął rosnąć i puchnąć po czym po prostu eksplodował czarną plazmą ginąc na miejscu. Nicolas rzuca się by wszystkich osłonić. Ostatecznie walkę przeżyli wszyscy bohaterowie jednakże kontakt z Runą Mroku zostawił po sobie rany nie tylko na ciele ale również na psychice - szczególnie u Nicolasa. 'Wygląd i umiejętności''' Diego zrobił się na typowego wampira. Długie białe włosy, blada skóra, czerwone usta, zęby jak pirania (przez które mówił bo nie mógł otwierać buzi), spiczaste uszy oraz długi nos. Nosił też czerwone soczewki. Był pewny siebie dopóki wspierały go siły Mazoku. Znał się na czarnej magii i szamanizmie ognia. Był tez przywoływaczem. Na jego twarzy widniała wielka blizna - pamiątka po ataku Bloodsaugerem Nicolasa, której nie mógł się pozbyć. Jako wampir w sumie wyglądał podobnie jednakże wszystkie plastyczne lub kosmetyczne zmiany stały się prawdziwe. Gdy uzyskuje w końcu postać pierwotnego wampira Domnilore - Jego skóra staje się bardziej różowa, włosy błękitne i długie, oczy czarno czerwone, kły z ryja dłuższe. Ciało powiększyło się i dostało mięśni a na plecach wyrosły mu wielkie czarne skrzydła. Diego do walki w Zamku używał mocy Runy Mroku. Potrafił za jej pomocą tworzyć potwory oraz przejmować kontrolę nad innymi złymi stworzeniami. W dodatku potrafił też wynajdywać ciemność w sercu - nawet tę najmniejsza którą powiększał do olbrzymich rozmiarów. Dzięki temu łamał ducha walki i przejmował kontrolę zaklęciem Puppet nad ofiarą. Za pomocą runy tworzył też cieniste klony. Pod koniec zaczął używać jej bardziej ofensywnie czyli strzelał atakami złowieszczej plazmy w przeciwników. Runa pozwalała mu też przemieniać ludzi w potwory (jak to zrobił z grupą Amazonek i z samym sobą) Kategoria:Slayers PLUS